Gundam: The Fowl Seeds of time
by strikeIWSP
Summary: This is part 2 of 5 of my artemis fowl/ gundam crossover "A Past, But not My Past" T just in case i am paranoid.


**(A/N: For all of you that do not know this, this is the sequel to my other story A Past, But Not My Past… and it is also part of a three part story of what happened to the 3 ships/ teams that escaped KOBOI during the A Past but Not My Past part of the story. Artemis and Holly: "Gundam: The Fowl Seeds of time" (Gundam seed/Artemis fowl) Lancelot Albion: "Gundam: ZERO's Purpose"(Gudnam wing) and finally The Albion: "Gundam: the Final Ring" (Gudnam/HALO). All of which I will end in a story the likes of which I have not yet completed outlining or coming up with a name yet which will be an AF/Halo/Gundam crossover.)**

**And so without further interference here is chapter one of "Gundam: The Fowl Seeds of Time"**

**Phase 0: the Calm before the storm.**

*Artemis and Holly had been flying support missions in the MA forms of their Variable MS. They were not letting anyone know that they were MS pilots because it was apparent that only ZAFT had MS at this time. They did not want to be associated with either side, but also had their suits saying OMNI. Today they where going to be escorting a large OMNI carrier ship. They entered into formation with the earth ships fighter the "Mobius Zero" piloted by Commander Mwu LaFlaga. *

*Mwu was extremely surprised by the Fighters he was being assisted by having OMNI Tags. He then reviewed his mission and it occurred to him that they might have been sent there to protect the G-Weapons that he was escorting the pilots for. He quickly dismissed his thoughts when he saw that they followed him in precise formation, and their transponders declared them to be 1 below his rank, 2, lieutenant commanders don't get deployed in the same team for no reason, so he guessed that they MUST be there for the protection of the G-Weapons.*

*Artemis and Holly were having some of the greatest times of their lives. In the neutral colony they were recognized as some of the greatest pilots they had, and there MS where extremely capable. The fact that they required no power supply and only minimal missiles for Holly's unit meant they were cheap to maintain, and the colony's supervisors were thankful to the sudden massive boost to their defense units. (They went from 10 pilots to 12, with the 2 of them using units at least 100 times more effective as their Mobius's.) They were given access to Morgenrate, and placed their MS in the internal catapults of TECH 8 Morgenrate. They had a small house rented to live in on the Morgenrate facility itself. Unlike other nations, ORB's military was small, each living in their own home unless of course they were part of the navy back on earth. The military was not a small option who some would join or not, everyone would join and help out for at least 2 years, of their life. Because of this, and ORB being a neutral nation they are able to stay peaceful even with a war going on. Other than the occasional news report there was no indication there was a war going on at all.*

*The house they lived in now, was a 2 bedroom ranch house in a heavily forested area of the morgenrate facility. Despite being in a city, Morgenrate was covered in greenery, even having a small lake in each of its 3 sections. The ranch style house was a simple brown 1 story home, consisting of 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and a small family room. The life they lived here consisted of them going from this location to the central command tower each and every day. And returning to the home where they would spend their nights talking of what they had done before, as they returned to a more 'normal lifestyle' **(Are holly or Artemis's lives EVER normal?)** forgetting completely that the colony they were in was at war. They would sit and talk after their patrols, usually holly asking Artemis what his life had been like. He would never mention it but he was still missing his son who had been left back on the archangel. He also would never let out how much he was enjoying having her company, even if she wasn't the same elf he had married 40 years ago, she was pretty darn close. The only real difference had been that she had not been through all the adventers and she probably never would. One night he began to dream of his old adventures, the same dream he had before, but this time it was the years after his encounter with Koboi and the time of his messed up love life.*

/

*Artemis awakens in the flat he had rented after his "incident" with Koboi last week. The flat was small, nothing like his old room; though the computers remained he had decided he might as well try to get out more. Now that he was for all intensive proposes an elf. He had dark green walls with small light strips spread out every 4 feet to illuminate the room. His desk was to the right of his bed, still illuminated by the computers he had left on yesterday. Across from his desk was a small collection of fairy weapons he had acquired recently when he found that shooting them was a whole lot more fun when your first experience wasn't in a life or death situation. Lately his days had started with him selecting one of his new "toys" and heading down to the range for some target practice. He would stay there for about an hour and then head back there about 6 or 7 hours later. It always helped that the guns were nuclear powered so he didn't need to worry about ammo. Another factor might be his increasing meetings with holly at the range. Sometimes she would head there to let of a little steam after a stressful day of paperwork, she always hated paperwork after all. Despite a bad start to this life, it was filling out rather nicely. He had started going and getting used to a more physical lifestyle rather than mental, and would help out Foaly every once in a while. Though a lot of the restaurants where vegetarian he was able to find some, "respectable" establishments that served meat, and when he didn't feel like being out of place he would find Digum's, who ALWAYS knew where to find something good to eat, weather vegetarian or not.

After a small time in… the gym (not his favorite place to go, but he did ask Holly to help him through and that meant she wasn't apt to tell him "Go and read a book". No she was more apt to say "Go run a mile!" or "Go hit something" whenever he presented her with a problem he would have problems getting over). The gym would be a place where, if he were up above, he would not be caught dead in, but holly has ways of being very convincing when she wants to be, such as threatening him, or finding weaknesses in him he never thought about before (except maybe in the gorilla cage) and exploiting them, though she did this subconsciously.

His new overly emotional body seemed to react to everything she did, weather he wanted it to or not. Though sometimes he didn't mind, most of the time it would take him a few minutes to a few hours before he realized he was doing something he REALY dint want to do and complain to her, to which she would respond "Says the elf that jumped to do that without a second thought" with a devilish smile he though only a demon would use.

After a short time living like this, he found that he could shoot decently, and entered into the police academy. He figured he already knew all there laws, and might be of some use to Foaly and his team. What he found however was them placing them where they though his talents could be used the best. What that meant was that section 8 came into play, not the LEPD. He was assigned to work in a team that went to stop and repair damage form Koboi's escapades every time she escaped. The team was 8-4, a 6 man/ woman team, though there was no woman in it at the time he joined it, there would be by the time he would be promoted and take over team 8-6. One of the props to this new job was he could get his hands on rifles before they were even given to the LEPD, let alone civilians to try at the range and sometimes keep. It didn't take long for him to find he preferred the steady aim and security a large caliber rifle had over the small quick protection offered by a pistol. His favorite rife would be the "Ion-12 0.77mm light-wave rifle". This was a rifle adaption of the "neutrino-4500", it was slender and could be split into 3 sections. Allowing it to be used a rifle, or a pistol depending on the situation. While its accuracy in the pistol form drops significantly it was lighter and more slender then the standard neutrino. It was shaped more similarly to a "M-1911 colt 0.45" and its rifle attachments made it more similar to the MK-14 marksmen rifle. it was in a black frame, that seemed to shine in the proper light, its scopes where standard iron sights. The entire rifle was made to shoot before the person you were shooting saw you. While most rifles had a tendency to kill because of the long range the beams need to go, this rifle used radio waves which where invisible to the eye and high concentrations to knockout the opposing forces, and not give away your position. The chance of this rifle killing someone at its highest setting was lower than the neutrinos; however it also failed to fire periodically, especially if not properly maintained. The prototype and idea was scrapped after testing but a small number of section 8 personnel (including Artemis) requested to keep a model for use on the force, despite its obvious flaws. After a long petition from these 12 section 8 personnel (this was a month of constant email and personal confrontations with the higher-ups whenever possible) command gave approval for 50 of this weapon to be produced, and stored in section 8.

After a year or 2 of this life, Artemis found he was becoming extreamyl infatuated by Holly. More so than when he was in that gorilla cage. After a long night of debating with himself he figured he would aks her out the next day.

The next day Artemis in front of Hollys door.

**Artemis**: *knocking on her door* "Holly, are you there?"

After what seemed like an eternity to Artemis holly opened the door, looking rather tired. It was clear she had just gotten up, and had not been ready when Artemis had come to her door.

**Holly**: "What is it Artemis, don't you know what time it is?" *Holly asks as she checks her clock, suddenly surprised by something inside her room.*

**Artemis**: "actually I had though you would be up by noon, even if it was a weekend" *He says while chuckling to himself at her stupefied sleepy looks.*

Holly: "Ok, I guess it's not that early, I guess I just had a long night."

**Artemis**: "umm…" *that was unbecoming of a genius but he seemed to be at a loss for words when the time actually came to say something, despite his best efforts to come up with something to say last night.* "I mean, holly… would you like to go to get something to eat later tonight?" *he says this while looking down unable to calm his nerves, after he was done speaking he braced himself expecting to get hit.*

*after a few moments standing there, taking in what he had said, realization hit Holly. She smiled calmly at him, and watches as he flinched expecting to get hit, first she moved closer to him, though she stayed inside as she was not exactly up to 'dress code' at this time, gave him a small kiss and said to him*

**Holly**: "It's a date then, took you long enough to ask though" *after saying this she closed he bright white door, and looked through her window at a very red, very surprised, very happy elf version of Artemis Fowl the second.*

As Artemis finally comes to the realization as to what was happening, he wakes up and realizes that, that event will no longer happen in his time, and he will **probably** not get to be as happy as he was in that moment again, as he woke to the calming sunrise coming through the window into his bedroom of the small ranch house. Then he thought to himself. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad though if these peaceful days continued.

/

*The peaceful colony days would not last as they did systems checks on their units and they noticed the alignment of the computer systems had been altered. The units had developed, on their own, a form of AI that was making adjustments to their every move. The system seemed to be analyzing everything they did checking for mistakes. As if it expected them or those around them to screw-up and ruin something.*

*They had recognized that the AI's of their units had determined it would be at least 3 years till they could try the time jump again because of power difficulty's and the time streams was currently unstable. So they decided that they would make the most of the time they had. Each of them was finding that the world they were in was not uncomfortable, and the "don't ask don't tell" thing meant that no one questioned their ears being more pointed than the others.*

*The ship they were escorting was a large black and gold cylinder with 2 flat openings on the front. The ship was an old non-combat craft that was to be decommissioned after this mission. The ship was holding the 5 new pilots for the G-Weapons who would hopefully turn the tides for the alliance. That was when all hell broke loose. The ZAFT ships following them came in closer and closer. When they were in sensor range the ship was forced to speed up and it landed into the hangerbay.*

*Artemis and Holly broke off and went to relay ORB messages to the ZAFT cruiser. As they approached, the ZAFT cruiser was unable to determine what they were. While they looked sort of like the OMNI Sky Graspers, those could not fly in space though…*

**Artemis**: "Attention unidentified craft…" *Man isn't that a reversal of roles.* "You are entering a De-Militarized zone. Please identify yourselves and make contact with Helliopolis CIC."

**LeCrusse**: "Looks like a couple of small bugs have appeared in our plans, but we cannot let those weapons go. Proceed with the operations as planned. Just to make sure that there is no one suspecting us, turn around and make it appear as though we are leaving. As we do that, launch the recovery teams."

**Captain of the Verseles**: "Aye sir, helmsmen, 180 degrees to port. Recovery teams 1-3 into the tubes, GINNs 1 and 2, to the catapults and prepare for launch on my mark."

**LeCruise**: "Those new units will be a thorn in our side if we miss even 1. Call it intuition but I'm sure of it."

*Artemis and Holly, while they fly towards the ZAFT vessel begin to trail the unit as they see it turning around. When it's a good distance from the colony they turn around and return to their base in Morgenrate. As they do this the Versales deploys their ground infiltration teams.*

**Artemis**: "Control, this is HS and DA. We have confirmed their forces have turned around and are disengaging. We are returning to base."

Helioplolis CIC: "Confirm, return to base, but please remain on patrol till the hostiles are away.

**Holly**: "Roger, disengaging."

*The 2 then begin to talk among themselves using their Dueterion comm-link. The same one they couldn't figure out how to disengage when they where being forced to launch form the Archangel. This communications use light waves to communicate between 2 transponders without anyone being able to intercept the transmission. However it can only go between 2 machines and must be disengaged in order to talk with anyone else without ship-ship contact.*

**Artemis**: "This mess we're in keeps getting bigger and bigger doesn't it…"

**Holly**: "Yup, but hey at least we weren't separated for now. These units allow us to do what we need here, and we just have to last 3 years. You were pretending to be yourself for how long now? I think you can last another 3 years."

**Artemis**: "I guess your right. Still I can't help but think there might be another reason for the machines sending us here. Maybe it has something to do with that vessel that we just helped escort."

**Holly**: "Maybe but for now I think your overthinking this. Let's just do what we can to not attract too much attention to ourselves."

**Artemis**: "Yeah wouldn't want that now would we?"

**Holly**: "Let's just get back to base."

*In another section of the colony a young man in collage was sitting in a gazebo watching the news reports of a country next to the orb homeland from 2 weeks ago. As he did this Tall and Mirialia came up to him covering his eyes, asking him what he was doing. They then told him that the professors wanted to see him up in Morgenrate abut some new OS's. When Kira arrives at the facility he notices what he thinks is a young man in a brown coat and hat covering their eyes and most of their hair.*

**Kira**: "Who's that?" *Points at the stranger whispering*

**Tall**: "They're here for the professor about something. Hasn't really said what or how they know the professor"

*Alarms sound all throughout the facility as explosions are seen outside and the facility seems to have massive fires everywhere. The person in the corner suddenly rushes out… in the opposite direction of the shelters. Kira rushes after them. When he final catches their arm a blast of air knocks… **HER** hat off.

**Kira**: "You're a girl?"

**Girl**: "What did you think I was you jerk!"

*The girl rushes down the corridor to the 8th level of Morgenrate. When they exit the corridor and see the 2 mobile suits in their grey color scheme, the girl falls to her knees and starts to cry.*

**Girl**: "Father why have you betrayed us?"

**Kira**: "Come on, we need to get to that shelter over there."

*Kira drags the girl to a shelter where he finds the shelter to be full.*

**Kira**: "Can't you take my friend here? Just one more? I can go find another shelter."

**Person at the bottom**: "… Fine, let her down."

**Girl**: "What about you?"

**Kira**: "I'll be fine, don't worry about me" *Smiling, he pushes her into the shelter giving her no other option.*

*After this Kira heads back to the Morgenrate facility where he tells Miss Romius about an attack from behind.*

**Muru Romius**: "Thanks but what are you doing up there? Get to the shelters!"

**Kira**: "All the shelters over there are full I'm heading for the west shelters"

**Muru**: "Sorry to break it to you but the west entrances are blocked. Get down here, after this we can find you somewhere to go."

*As this is going on Artemis and Holly are busy using only their standard Gatler's to fire on the incoming GINNs but then remember where they had seen this from before… These were the same units from the Battle for Onigoro where they were in a simulation before they left. At this point they were so fed up with it that they decided they would give up not showing what they could do and began actually fighting with all their weapons. As Holly fired her missiles and DRAGOONS in conjunction with Mwu's GUNBARRELS they were able to destroy one of the GINNs while Artemis fired his 4 * 513mm "AGNI" Linier Rifles, destroying another GINN. This left only 1 GINN and Rou LeCriuse who both went into the colony after destroying all 10 defensive Mobius's of the colony.*

**Mwu**: "Those units you got really pack some punch, just who are you guys."

*Mwu was surprised to see a young man and woman responding.*

**Artemis**: "Lieutenant commander Artemis Fowl, Reconnaissance team"

**Holly**: "Lieutenant commander Holly Short, Reconnaissance team"

**Mwu**: "Alright then, if you would you follow me, we need to prevent them from getting the G-Weapons."

**Artemis and Holly**: "… THE G-WEAPONS ARE HERE?"

**Mwu**: "Yeah… I would have thought you would have known that considering you being OMNI officers."

**Artemis**: "We aren't a part of OMNI, we are LE… I mean EFSF."

**Mwu**: "What about the symbols on your wings?"

**Artemis**: "Those are the symbols of the earth forces we are a part of, the Earth Federation Space Forces. Not the OMNI whatever that is."

**Holly**: "What is OMNI anyway?"

**Mwu**: *to himself* "… this could be troublesome…"

*The 3 of them fire their engines and head straight into the colony to defend the rest of the area from LeCreuset and Miguel.*

*Artemis, Holly and Mwu find that there is no way for their units to destroy Rau's unit in this form. Seeing as they had already revealed themselves they saw no problems in revealing their alternate forms.*

*The Heavens Sword begins its transformation; the engines rotate around and jet out, being closed off by the feet. Wings rocket off, and fold into 2 standard "9.1 meter Gerbera strait" Anit-ship swords and link onto the back. The 4 Agni cannons, place themselves on the back of the unit in the same fashion as the wings on the freedom, folding into the rest of the left over matter from the wings. Forming 2 wings on the units back. The nose cone section folds around and rotates in the same way the NT-D01 unicorn does, forming a black head with a double golden Command V. the rest of what used to appear as a part of the engines now folded out and formed the arms with the HEBR's held in its hands. Out of the forearms forced 2 pure beam shields covering the units from most attacks. In the head the center held the beam CIWS and the 4 regular CIWS placed along the sides.*

*The Devil's Advocate also began its transformation. As with the Heavens sword, the main propellant systems jet out and close off to form the feet. The wings fold themselves around to form the twin 9.1 meter "Gerbera Strait's" and link into the back through holsters located around the waist. The 8 DRAGOONS fold into the wings while the missile launchers go onto the shoulders. The unit's wings fold into the same wings that the HS had, with the exception of them all folding down instead of being flat with the back. The nose also rotates around and forms the head, folding around to form nearly the same head of the NT-D02 Unicorn Banshee, with its 3 sets of command V's, all golden, but with red outlines. The twin HEBR's go into its hands with 2 collapsible standard shields. The spare boosters fold themselves into the wings making the unit even faster. The units CIWS where placed in the same locations as the Heavens sword.*

**Rau**: "It would appear we missed 2 in the Reports… I guess it was harder to find those 2 as they where already in use and only using standard weapons. But still how do you miss something like that?"

**Mwu**: "… They weren't guarding G-Weapons; they were piloting G-Weapons…. Why didn't I realize that earlier?"

*Artemis then proceeds to fire his Agni cannons with Holly's shields blocking the shots from destroying the outer walls. While Artemis misses a lot, the effects were immediate. Rou realized that anything just grazed by that cannon would be in trouble. And the dragoons of the Devils Advocate were not to be laughed at either.*

*Back with Kira and Miss Romius, Kira is down with her on the side of the cockpit of the strike. Miss Romius takes out one of the 2 ZAFT soldiers*

**Athrun**: "Rusty!"

*Athrun runs forward boosting using his air pack, and approached Miss Romius and Kira. As he gets closer he takes out his knife, and Miss Romius runs out of ammo, and starts switching to her pistol. When he gets close enough the time around them seems to slow down, as Kira and Athrun realize who they are looking at.*

**Kira**: *In a soft, surprised voice* "Athrun?"

**Athrun**: *In an angry surprised voice* "Kira?"

*Miss Romius shoots at Athrun and time returns to its normal state as Athrun backs off and rushes to take the Aeigis. Miss Romius kicks Kira into the cockpit of the strike and then jumps in herself. Despite her wounded leg, she gets into the cockpit and activated the PS armor. The entire facility surrounds the strike in flames which would normally destroy the metal frame of the unit. But the unit was protected by the new Phase shift armor making it capable of atmospheric reentry independent of a recovery system, at the cost of the pilots discomfort from the intense heat inside the cockpit. Meaning this heat was nothing to the unit, but it did consume a large amount of power from the unit's battery. *

*The strike and the Aegis leave the facility; the strikes PS armor deactivates to save power for when they would need it. Muru slowly walks around the corner of a building. Athrun meets up with Miguel Airmen who was piloting the GINN that made it into the colony.*

**Miguel**: "Nice job Athrun, where's Rusty?"

**Athrun**: "Rusty didn't make it. An Alliance officer got into the other unit."

**Miguel**: *smirking* "Alright time to see just what these new units are made of!"

*Miguel fire closes in on the strike with his sword. Muru activates the PS armor and blocks the attack with the arms of the unit. Miguel backs off surprised by the armor.*

**Athrun**: "These new suits are" *Actives PS armor and destroys a missile truck with the head mounted fire-linked CIWS, that was attacking him.* "equipped with Phase Shift armor rendering the GINNs sword and Machine Gun useless."

**Miguel**: "That just makes things more interesting. Let's see if your precious armor can handle the rifle at point blank!"

*Kira sees his friends on the screen, noticing they hadn't been able to find a shelter as well he decides to help them as much as he can. He notices that the complex MOS GUNDAM was not capable of operating the strike and he would need to update it in order for the unit to operate.*

**Kira**: "I have an idea; please let me try to control the unit."

**Muru**: "What… oh fine…" *she slides over and Kira gets into the pilot seat. He then opens the MOS GUNDAM interface, and updates the units OS at incredible speeds. When he was complete, he had updated the entire OS of the suit in 30 seconds; the GINN was right next to them. Kira activated the boosters and ducked under the gun of the unit. Taking the GINN and pushing it into the wall of a building, Kira then backs off and looks through the weapons systems to find something to use.

**Kira**: "20mm CIWS, 2 "armor schneider" combat knives… that it!? Why does this machine only have that for weapons?"

**Muru**: "There's not much we can do about it the machine was only in the prototype stages of development."

**Kira**: "Fine…"

**Miguel**: "Danm, When the hell did he get so good?"

*Kira switches and takes out the combat knives. The 2 knives edges covered in chainsaws with PS armor blades began to hum in an extremely high pitch as the air around the knives began to vibrate. Kira actives the boosters just as Miguel gets his GINN up. The blades blast into the 2 arm joints disabling the entire suits hydraulic systems. Effectively preventing him from moving in an way shape or form.

**Miguel**: "Damn hydraulics not responding." *he pushes the levers and controls one last time to make sure. Then he presses a red button on his right arm rest. A keyboard pops up with flashing red numbers and a 30 second time limit.* "looks like he got me this time" *enters the code, the timer starts. Miguel grabs the gun cameras DVD and activated his boosters getting out of the suits cockpit.

**Muru**: "Damn it! Back off the unit NOW!"

**Kira**: "what…?"

*Muru gets over him and pushes the controls to back up just as the GINN explodes in a giant fireball. The PS armor prevents them from being harmed but the lieutenant's body flails in the explosion right in front of Kira, as she is not secured by the harness that keeps Kira in place.*

*Elsewhere in the same facility*

*The archangel was readying to fire its "Lohengrin" assault cannons at the doors in front of it to escape despite the doors being unable to move. The countdown started form 230 seconds and is now charging rapidly towards 0. *

**Lt Badgerule**: "Can't we make this go any faster?"

**One of the remaining officers**: "No ma'am"

**Lt. Badgerule**: "What about the conduits to the colony, are they still intact?"

**Another officer:** "yes Ma'am!"

**Lt. Badgerule**: "Good then connect the conduits to the engines and sped up this process!"

*Back in the colony Kira had moved the strike and was now sitting with his friends as Muru had passed out from her injuries and the stress of the past battle. As she awoke she grabbed her gun and shot at Kai and Kuzzy who were in the cockpit of the strike.*

**Muru**: Get down form there now! That's top secret military equipment!"

**Kira**: "Hey, those guys are the ones who treated your wounds there's no need to be so hostile."

**Muru**: "I don't care, all of you in a line over here now!"

**Kira**: "Were orb civilians not members of your mil…"

*Muru shot the air and then pointed the gun at them again*

**Muru**: Now that I have your attention, in the line NOW!

*Kira and the others get in the line faster than they thought possible at the fright of being shot.*

**Muru**: "Now that's better, you have just been exposed to a VERY SENSITIVE military secret, as such I have no choice but to keep you under custody till we can get to the archangel. So you can either help me or you can try your chances with running to ZAFT, who might I remind you has just attacked this colony."

*The group remained silent as they realized what she had just said was the truth. Kira then wen and did as she had asked found the NUMBER 8 container and loaded it onto the strike. While he was doing this Mwu, Artemis and Holly followed Rou as he entered the main city chamber of the colony. Immediately Rou picked up a still disengaged strike that was being loaded with its single 320mm AGNI Impulse cannon** (the prototype to the 513mm AGNI linier rifle, developed by MORGENRATE-2 of the EFSF in the city of Lunamaria just 500 years ago, now roughly 1 million years in the future… isn't time travel annoying?), **on the GAT-X105A+AQM/EX03 Launcher Strike.*

**Rou**: "Isn't that my lucky day, there's one left to destroy. Let's see just how useful your new armor is when it's turned off!"

*Rou fires his custom CGUE's rifle at the Strike, along with his grenade launchers. Just as the weapons would hit, the Strike's armor came back online, and the systems began to change color. The weapons hit and the strike is engulfed in flames and smoke.*

**Rou**: "Did I get it? No that would be too easy."

*From the smoke came what appeared to be a large red, white, and green beam that skims his arm, instantly vaporizing the arm. The beam continued through the rest of the forces and hit the outer walls of the facility creating a large mobile suit size hole in the colony. *

*Behind Rou a large blast was heard and see from the mountain, from the smoke the Archangel came out and began flying towards the combat scene.*

**Officer of the CIC**: "Ma'am we have confirmed the presence of 4 mobile suits and one mobile armor. One of them is the GAT-X105A Strike engaging a ZAFT CGUE, along with being assisted by a Mobius ZERO and 2 unidentified MS."

**Lt. Badgerule**: "If they are supporting the strike ignore them, assist the strike. Load stern missile tubes 1 through 24 with sledgehammers, activate 70mm Igelstellung CIWS, laser designators don't miss, we cannot afford any more damage to the colony."

**Officer of the CIC**: "Yes Ma'am!"

*The Archangel's rear legs open up revealing 2 large rows of missile tubes. The top and bottom of the massive ship was crawling in activity as the Igelstellung CIWS prepared to engage the hostile missiles and MS.*

**Miss Romius**: "The Archangel!"

**Artemis and Holly**: "The Archangel? How?"

**Rou**: "So the legged ship survived, that is… unfortunate. The battle has turned against us, time for a strategic retreat."

*Rou's suit rushed full boosters through the hole in the wall just before the automatic systems repaired the hole. The strike picked up all of the rest of the civilians and headed to the Archangel.*

**(So yeah that's the first chapter.. Just in case anyone actually cares about the pairings, Artemis/Holly, Mwu/Muru, and Kira/ Lacus. I don't like it when Kira ends up with anyone but Lacus, and the same is true when Artemis ends up with someone other than Holly. In my mind's eye they will always be together. Mwu saved Muru from a Lohengrin shot; not once but TWICE I think he deserves to have someone to love after that, and who better than the one he saves right? Well anyway, please CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON\/\/\/\/\/\/ RIGHT THERE, THE BLUE BOTTON, PRESS IT! IM BEGGING)**


End file.
